


Rainy Naps

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Skeleton House Series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Personas, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy fluff, StarCake (platonic), just cuteness, rainy fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: When it rains, naps are prone to happen.





	Rainy Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts), [Author_Of_Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/gifts).



**PAIRING:** StarCake (platonic)  
 **WARNING:** Platonic fluff, sleepy fluff

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Summer rain tapped against the windowpanes and filled the living room with its soothing noises. The rhythmic pitter-patter lulled away the muscle deep tension in Spyke, the rain cooled glass chilling the bare flesh of her arm as she leaned against it. She let out a soft sigh.

The white noise the rain made welcomed by the stressed writer. Her mind was overflowing with noisy thoughts and fleeting ideas; it made it harder for her to let her fingers flow across the keyboard or her pen spill upon the pages of her notebook and create a whole new world.

Another sigh spilled out of her parted lips.

“What’s up, Spyke?” Pastry asked the chubby woman, leaving the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in hand. She flopped onto the couch near Spyke and took a swig of the clear alcohol.

“Stress.”

Pastry gave an emphatic nod; the vodka was offered a beat later.

“Hnngh,” grunted Spyke before she took a swig herself. “Thanks, Pastry-Puff.”

A comfortable silence formed between the two, the rain’s patter filling the empty air. Spyke’s eyes grew heavy during the peaceful quiet, her mind zoning out as time waxed on. They slid shut and stayed that way as she slid into Morpheus’s grasp.

Pastry looked over at the sleeping figure and laughed quietly. She resealed the vodka before setting it down on the coffee table, standing up with a stretch.

_Pop-pop-pop!_

A pleased sigh fled out of her yawning mouth, Pastry herself feeling the urge to sleep. But she had to get them both blankets first, she reasoned with herself. Then she could take a nap.

She shuffled her way around the couch and down the hall on her hunt for blankets. The last she remembered, there were a few in the hall closet. The cat-girl could only hope that there were still some blankets there. She was getting too sleepy for this shit.

Luckily, some of the blankets were still in the closet. Pastry grabbed an armful of the colorful materials and made her way back to the living room. She passed Sanster as he made his way to his room, a cup of tea and some sort of sci-fi novel in hand. He raised a browbone but made no comment as they continued in their opposite directions.

Spyke, in the time Pastry had left to get blankets, had slid further down the glass and began to drool in her sleep. Pastry laughed at the sleeping woman before throwing a thick, red blanket over her and putting a throw pillow under her head.

“Sweet dreams, hun.” Pastry herself reclaimed the couch and curls up under the fuzzy blue blanket with a contented sigh. She’s barely on the couch for ten minutes before she falls into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't get enough naps?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
